I'm glad i didnt know the way it all would end
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Jericho/trish. takes place at her wedding to ron. song is the dance by garth brooks. read and review. rated teen for an f-bomb.


**Randomness...Jericho/Trish song is the dance by garth brooks, italics are flashbacks...read and review please! sending this out to Tina, wasnt a request but the pairing reminds me off you anyway.**

Chris Jericho shifted his weight so that he was once again leaning against the back wall. He stuffed his hands in his pocket; unsure of what to do with them right now as he watched the bride and groom share their first dance. He couldn't help but feel the familiar sting of jealous as he watched another man twirl her around the floor. "It should be me out there." Chris thought to himself, but there was nothing he could do now things happened the way they did and he couldn't change that, it didn't matter if he would die to.

He thought his heart was about to explode when he saw the way she smiled up at her new husband lovingly, her eyes full of excitement and wonder, it was a look he knew all to well…a look she used to give to him.

The smile on her face pulled him back to a time when he was the only one who made her smile…

_The moonlight engulfed her and Chris couldn't understand how one woman could look so beautiful or how she could look so different every time he stopped to stare at her. It was often that he would notice something different about her face or a new look she had with a new meaning attached to it._

_Trish looked up at him and smiled. "What are you thinking about?" She asked running her small hands through his hair. He stopped her movement and took her hand in his. "How gorgeous you look right now." He said._

_Her smile widened taking over her face and she moved in placing her soft lips on his. "I love you." She said, then placing her head on his shoulder. "I love you too." He whispered in her ear continuing to dance with the blonde in his arms. The music blared from the speakers in his jeep as they danced across the grass barefoot._

**Looking back on the memory of  
The dance we shared beneath the stars above  
For a moment all the world was right  
How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye**

The song changed and Chris was pulled from his thoughts by the clapping of people around him. Back then he never thought he would be witnessing a wedding for Trish that he wasn't the groom for. He looked up and realised the first dance had ended and the bride and groom were sharing a kiss in the middle of the floor. He winced and turned around unable to look on as they shared a moment together, it was hard enough to sit through them taking their vows he couldn't handle this. It was all he could do to bit his tongue when the minister asked if anyone had just reason why the two should not be wed. "I do." Chris thought. "Because we belong together."

Trish and Ron finally broke apart and went there separate ways, Ron dancing with his sister and Trish with her cousin. Chris couldn't help himself as he moved from the sidelines to the floor and tapped the young man holding Trish on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" He asked.

The man looked at Chris then back at her questioning if he indeed should allow Chris to dance with her. Once she nodded he let go of her hand and let Chris move in front of him to take it.

"You're stunning." He said eyeing her up and down, the long white gown complimenting her bronzed skin.

"Thank you Chris." She said as he led her further onto the dance floor. They danced in silence for a while but it wasn't to long until Trish spoke up. "I didn't think you'd come." She said.

"Neither did I." Chris responded.

**And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd have had to miss the dance**

It felt wonderful to have her in his arms again, it felt more right then anything he had felt in years. Having her there with him it felt as though no time had paced at all, like it hadn't been more then two years since he held her. "You look happy." He commented.

"I am." Trish responded looking over her shoulder to Ron then back to the man she was dancing with. "Real happy."

"I'm glad." He told her.

"What about you?" Trish asked looking suddenly less the comfortable. She didn't seem to want to ask but she did. "Has there been anyone else?"

Chris would be lying if he said he hadn't tried to get into another relationship but the truth was no body ever came close to her, she was perfect. "No, there's nobody else."

"I'm sorry." She said, hoping she hadn't brought up a sore subject.

"Don't apologize, I've tried to find someone but I just haven't managed to yet."

"I know she's out there, you're a wonderful man Chris and your going to make some woman very happy."

"Thank you." He said holding her tighter.

**Holding you I held everything  
For a moment wasn't I a king  
But if I'd only known how the king would fall  
Hey who's to say you know I might have changed it all**

Chris had had the only woman he ever wanted, the only woman he still wanted but he had let her slip through his fingers, fall through the cracks in his broken life. If he could he would go back and change everything, he wouldn't have put his career ahead of her, and he wouldn't have let her go so easily.

When he met Trish, her beauty instantly captivated him, but it was her wit and down to earth personality that made him fall in love with her. But like most good things in life she was taken, in love with her high school sweetheart. Knowing that she belonged to someone else he became her friend and her confidant somebody that she could trust and talk to. There friendship bordered on more but they never acted on it and it didn't seem like it was long before her and Ron were engaged. She said yes but she didn't want to give up her career and become the housewife he wanted her to be, she wanted to continue giving stratisfaction not give birth to the 2.5 kids he wanted. Ultimately he couldn't handle her being away all the time and they broke things off and that was when Trish and Chris decided that they were always in love with each other and now they could be together. They spent every waking moment together and things were great until Vince decided he wanted to launch Chris back into main event status again…

"_Chris where are you going?" Trish asked. _

_He continued to shove his close in his duffel bag before he decided to answer her. "Autograph signing." He spit out._

"_But it's our day off." She whined._

"_Well I've just got to do this, we'll go out to dinner next week I promise."_

"_That's what you said last week." Trish reminded him laying her manicured hands on her hips._

"_I've got to do this, you don't understand. I need to get in Vince's good books so I'll get back in the title picture that much faster…"_

"_I've been champion numerous times and I still take my days off…"_

_Chris turned around so he was eye to eye with his fellow Canadian. "Why do you keep throwing that in my face huh? I know you're a champion I get it, but I have to work harder I don't have a set of those." He said pointing at her chest._

_She folded her arms across her breasts as tears began to well up in her big blue eyes. "I can't believe you just said that me." Trish said hurt clear in her voice._

_Chris pulled her into him and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry." He said. "Now I've got to go I'm going to miss my flight, I don't have time to fight right now." She turned her back on him and when she turned back he was gone. _

And when Chris got back the next day, she was gone and so were all of her things. All she left was a note, a note that said that she couldn't handle being second anymore and that was it…the last time he saw her. He could only assume she went back to Ron and decided that she would give up her dream to not be second.

"What are you thinking about?" Trish asked looking up at him, giving Chris an odd sense of deja-vu.

"About how bad I fucked up." He said looking down at her, he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Chris…."

"I'm sorry, let's just enjoy this dance ok?"

She nodded and smiled and placed her cheek to his as they danced to the song playing in the background.

**And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd have had to miss the dance**

The song came to an abrupt end and that was when Chris realised he was going to have to let her go again. "It was really nice seeing you…" She said.

He kissed her on the forehead and leaned in to whisper to her. "There's nobody else, because I'm still in love with you." With that he let go of her hand and walked off the floor and out the door.

Trish was left standing there shocked… "And I'm still in love with you." She said to know one. It really was too late, they both had missed the chance to be together and there was nothing they could do about it. But there was one thing that they knew and that was that if they could change things they would but they would never wish that they hadn't been together.

**Yes my life is better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain but I'd have had to miss the dance**


End file.
